


Getting Caught In The Rain

by Rainbow_Whale_Shark



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Carnival, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I'm Bad At Titles, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Whale_Shark/pseuds/Rainbow_Whale_Shark
Summary: You go to the carnival with HOMRA, but when you get rained out, you find other ways to have fun.





	Getting Caught In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, I really did try to edit this. It's my first X Reader, and my first attempt at smut with a genderless reader (which is honestly super hard) so be gentle! I really love Rikio, and I noticed most of the fics on here are all skinny Rikio which makes me a lil sad bc chubby Rikio is the best Rikio imo. I hope you enjoy it!

"I can't believe you dragged us to the carnival like we're a bunch of dumbass kids…" Yata tried to seem upset with the decision to bring all of HOMRA to a carnival, but here you all are, and despite Yata's complaining, you could tell he was secretly happy to be here. 

"I hate to break it to you, but you are a dumbass kid, Yata." Izumo took a final draw from his cigarette and put it out as you approached the carnival grounds, ignoring whatever stuttered response came from Yata. 

Although your group looked menacing from the way you were dressed and the general aura around Mikoto, the members of HOMRA were truly childish at heart. Only you, Shouhei, Kamamoto, and Yata (in his own way), admitted to their excitement. The rest chose to pretend to be indifferent no matter how much fun they were having. 

As you entered the park, your group split into smaller groups, and you ran off with Kamamoto, all too giddy to spend the day together. It's difficult to date in secret, but the two of you wanted to see just how long you could sneak around the nosy members of HOMRA. 

"Hey, look!" Kamamoto pointed to the house of mirrors, beckoning you to follow him. "Summertime me showed up for autumn." The mirror he stood in front of appeared to stretch his body thin, not unlike how he looks in the summer. Both of you snickered as you struck dramatic poses together, not caring what everyone else in the tent thought of you. 

"And this one's winter you!" You pull him in front of another mirror, this one exaggerating your appearances the opposite way and making the two of you look rather rotund. "We look like sumo wrestlers!" As you say this, you use your body force to bump into him as hard as you can, which doesn't do much to move Kamamoto. 

"It'll take more than that to shake me! I'm a mountain of a man!" 

The pair of you have been too busy giggling and flirting to notice the clouds forming overhead, but you do take note of the distinct rumble of thunder, shooting Kamamoto a disappointed look. 

"Oh hell no, I'm not getting rained out before I get a funnel cake! Come on!" Before you can react, Kamamoto grabs your hand and you're running out of the tent, hoping to snag a snack before the carnival closes due to the impending storm. 

The clouds are swirling in the sky when you reach the small vendor, and as Kamamoto's ordering for both of you(even though you didn't really want anything), your PDA goes off; a message from Izumo, saying that the rest of your crew are leaving and for "You lovebirds to enjoy yourselves despite the rain". You chuckle to yourself and show Kamamoto the message.

"Looks like our secret got out faster than we expected it to." He grinned at this, but it quickly faded as the first few drops of rain hit the ground. "Damn, we're gonna end up soaked if we don't get back home soon. I think my apartment is closer, wanna head over there?" 

Funnel cakes in hand, the two of you run in an attempt to stay dry, but by the time you're halfway there, you realize that it's futile and resign to the fate of wet clothes. 

You're shivering when you get to his door, and when the air hits you, the cold is unbearable. Luckily, Kamamoto can tell, and he envelops you in a very wet, but well meaning hug. He's wonderfully warm, and you honestly don't want to let him go. 

"I don't want you to catch a cold. Let me get the shower running, alright?" You groan at the loss of contact but let go, watching him rush off to run the water. 

You stand in the middle of the floor dripping wet for what seems like an eternity, far too cold to be comfortable. Kamamoto's voice startles you from your trance as he approaches you once more. 

"You can go first, and I'll stand here awkwardly, if you like. Or the other way around. Or...option three." 

"And what would 'option three' be, Rikio?" You already know what it is, judging by the look on his face, and this question only serves to make him grin a bit wider. 

"I'm saying that we should most definitely conserve water by showering together. What? I'm only trying to save the environment!" Kamamoto seems indignant, but the twinkle of mischief in his eye gives him away. "What do you say, honey?" His arm is around your shoulders and you already know the answer is all kinds of yes, so you follow him to the bathroom, eager to remove your wet clothes for more than one reason. 

You toss your clothes onto the radiator and immediately step into the warm shower, the water finally making your chills go away. When Kamamoto comes in, it starts out innocently enough, with you shampooing each other's hair and enjoying the water, but your hands are bound to wander, and wander they do. 

Before you know it, you find yourself pressed against Kamamoto, gently grinding on him as he kisses down your neck and leaves small red marks in his wake. 

"H-hey…do you want to try something different?" Kamamoto's voice is husky with arousal, and his hands come to rest on your ass. 

As you nod in approval, he lifts you up and pushes you against the wall, then rests your legs on his shoulders so his head is between them. 

"What a lovely view," are his last words before burying his face in between your thighs and effectively silencing the both of you. Kamamoto teases you at first, marking your thighs and avoiding everywhere you wish he'd lick, no matter how much you squirm. The water hitting you is incredibly stimulating, and you tighten your legs around Kamamoto so he understands what you want from him. 

Kamamoto is merciful this time, turning his attention to your more sensitive parts and using his mouth in ways you didn't know were possible . 'Goddamn, he's good at this' is your only thought as he keeps you on the edge for as long as possible, until you climax, his name on your lips. 

"I'll never get tired of hearing that." Kamamoto helps you down, as your legs are a bit shaky, and reaches for a small bottle you didn't notice before. "Look, I bought water-proof lube after…last time." He grins nervously at this, but his confidence appears to be intact. 

You kiss him to ease his nerves, taking the bottle from him and uncapping it. He groans into your mouth as you stroke his half hard length, tracing each vein on his girthy package. 

"Want to stretch me open?" Your lips graze his ear, and although asking this brings color to your face, the question obviously serves its purpose, as Kamamoto chuckles and reaches down, allowing you to pour lube onto his fingers. His fingers slide into you and you lean on him, your lips meeting as he gently scissored you open. 

"Someone's eager…" Kamamoto muses to himself, adding another finger as you loosen up a bit. You don't respond to this immediately, instead pressing yourself against him and admiring his body, letting your hands roam freely across his soft skin. 

"What can I say? You have that effect on me, especially when you're- ah!" Your response is cut off as he finds that spot within you that makes you see stars. "Rikio…please." You drag your nails across his shoulders, begging him for more. 

Very satisfied with himself, Kamamoto turns you around and you brace yourself against the wall, letting out a gasp as he pushes into you. Even after preparation, Kamamoto is still large, and he stretches you until it almost hurts. 

"Let me know if I'm going too fast, okay?" You hold up a finger to signal that you need a moment to adjust, so he buries his face in your neck, leaving a mark that you'll definitely have to cover tomorrow. Once you're comfortable, you push back against him, savoring the feeling of being so full. 

Kamamoto takes this as a sign to start moving slowly, holding your hips tightly. You can feel your hips bruising from his grip, but right now it's inconsequential. As he speeds up you start losing balance, but it's alright because he has you, and has no intention of letting you fall. The way Kamamoto's cock hits against every weak point inside you makes your toes curl and causes you to push back against him. 

"Close…so close," is all you can mutter as you feel that pressure in your stomach, and Kamamoto responds by reaching his hand around in front of you to bring you over the edge faster. His thrusts speed up while you come, and it almost overwhelms you. It doesn't take much for Kamamoto either, and he spills into you with a final, deep thrust. 

You stand there for a while, letting the water wash away all evidence of what you'd done. Eventually, you manage to get clean instead of dirty, and finally exit the shower. 

"I could do that more often!" Kamamoto stretches out, putting his arm around you again. You'd be lying if you said you were completely steady after that, but Kamamoto holds you tight and eases you onto the bed. He tosses you a shirt of his and a pair of boxers, which leaves you thinking that you should really keep some clothes over here. It doesn't matter though, as you're comfortable and you smell like his cologne, which definitely isn't the worst thing. 

You curl up on the bed, snuggling next to Kamamoto as he lays down beside you. He's warm, soft and honestly everything you could ever want. You don't need to tell him this in words though; he already knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my K images blog for more! I take requests and I'm always up for a conversation! 
> 
> kprojectimaginesblog.tumblr.com


End file.
